Halo: The End of It
by Inficiopalma
Summary: This is my first professional story on THIS site. I really hope you read it and give me reviews, because, if not, then this story will die.


1

Halo

The End of It

Hello there everyone! I really hope you all like my story, but for reading purposes, I'm going to use a different font when it starts, so enjoy the story! This is going to be MY interpretation of the Halo 3 story line, so please go a little easy on me... without further stalling... I present, "Halo, The End of It!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It seemed like it was all over...Tartarus lay dead, leaving the brute force (no pun intended) of the broken Covenant literally decimated. Now what lay in front of them was an even stranger concept, could these humans be trusted? This passed through the Arbiter's head as started to finally understand what had just gone on. He traced it back, step by step. First off, the Brutes tried to kill him, by the Prophet's orders. This meant that the Prophets had something to hide. With the death of the Prophet of Regret, the Prophets used an excuse to scapegoat the Elites. Only the Grunts and the Humble Hunters were there to help them, but breaking the brunt force of the Prophet's came with a price. They had lost many a brave warrior in the battle against the savages, but now it seemed that they had a chance to change that...

"What will happen now, do you expect us to just set aside all of the things we have done to each other? Set aside the things we have been taught since we were just little Sanghili?"Asked the Arbiter quizzically. "Well, I don't really expect you to do a god damned thing,"Johnson said, with his input, "but it seems to me, we just kicked some Brute ass!" "Yes, Johnson," interjected Keyes, "but we really need to see what's happening elsewhere. If this floating..." "Lightbulb." Johnson finished. "Right...anyways, if he's correct, then there are many more of these rings out there." "And, since the Holy Prophets have been proven as false heathens," said the Arbiter, "they must be killed like the cowards they are!" Johnson then stepped forward and said "Well then, It looks like we have a common goal now!" "Not quite yet, Human, I still don't trust your kind," Interjected the Arbiter, "I'm in this to stop the Heathens from using these creations to destroy me and my kin. I'm not in this for you." "Touchy..." Johnson added. "Either way, It seems like you may be in a leadership position here." Added Keyes. The Arbiter thought about this. Old Half-Jaw was a high rank, but since the Down Siding of the Prophets, and the fall of Tartar-Sauce, and the absence of Half-Jaw, this meant that he was now the leader of his own covenant. He was their leader.

Just like before the Prophets ridiculed him.

And for what! Accidentally letting the Demon destroy one of the things that he just tried so hard to stop! Now, the more he looked at it, that Mark of Shame he was branded with seemed more like a Badge of Courage. Now it was up to him.

He was a captain again.

"If what you say is true, then I will use everything within my power to help you destroy the Heathen liars, but this does not yet mean that we are instantly friendly." "Hey, captain, this guy's a hard ass. Remind you of anybody?" Johnson said.

"Chief!"

Lord Hood shouted the name over his Mic. "Mind telling me what your doing on that ship?" The Chief steadily held himself up against one of the closest walls of the ship and replied in the firmest of tones, "Sir, Finishing this Fight."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

So, everyone, just wondering what you think of this story. If you like it, this may become a longer thing that I can continue up until Halo 3 actually releases, then we can just look and see how close I actually got... ANYWAYS, please leave comments, so I can know weather to continue or not. Thanks all. God bless.


End file.
